


True Dreams

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: It goes without saying that Sam Winchester is extremely pleasant dream material.  What you didn’t realize is that sometimes dreams DO come true.
Relationships: Sam & Reader, Sam & You, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	True Dreams

After much whining, crying, bitching, and finally bribing him with whiskey, Dean allowed you to put a couch in the TV room. 

“Dean Cave!” he’d shouted after you. “And I expect payment by nightfall!”

The couch, a big, dark, suede, L-shaped sectional was originally tucked in the corner just inside the door. Dean had been kind enough to move the bookshelves. From there, you could still mostly see the TV and that was fine with you. What wasn’t fine was that you soon found yourself in Dean’s “favorite” chair more often than not because HE was sprawled out on the couch.

The day you came into the room to find the couch front and center, the recliners relegated to the couch corner, you immediately hunted him down. To which he replied with a grin and a shrug. “You’re in charge of furniture around here from now on. That thing is friggin awesome.”

This evening, Dean was AWOL and you and Sam were in front of the TV, watching Resident Evil. Sam was slouched in the corner, arms crossed over his broad chest, his long body stretched out, playing the part of the long part of the “L.” You were next to him, also slouched down, your feet on the coffee table. It was a nice, relaxing night. 

You realized that Sam hadn’t moved much in a while and were beginning to think he was asleep when his arm slithered under your back, while his other arm draped across your stomach. Glancing over as Sam finished rolling onto his side, his lips close to your ear.

“Hi,” he said gently.

“Hello,” you responded. “Whatcha doin?”

“Wanting you.” He husked.

You turned to look down into his face; thinking that maybe he was dreaming. Or flat-out fucking with you. Instead, you met his hazel eyes, half-open but very awake. “Me?” 

His arms tightened, “Since we’ve been back, I can’t stop thinking about the last night in Deerfield.”

You paused, remembering the last night in the motel. Dean had been knocked out; sprawled and snoring blissfully in his own bed, you and Sam were sharing the other. You’d had an erotic and vivid dream; the orgasm bringing you to consciousness. You’d been dreaming about Sam. You woke up with Sam’s name on your lips and your hand pressed against the center of his bare shoulders as he slept with his back to you. Thinking you’d managed to keep your voice down, and that you hadn’t disturbed him, you’d rushed to the bathroom to settle down and splash some cold water on your face. Then you’d crawled back into bed beside him thinking him none the wiser.

You were wrong.

Blushing furiously, you closed your eyes and turned your head back to the TV. “Guess I wasn’t as quiet as I thought.”

“I’m sorry,” shuffling closer, he pressed his forehead to your cheek, “I heard my name. Just as I was about to answer you, you moaned and said it again.” You felt a shudder move through him. “No lover has EVER said my name like you said it.” 

Lover. “I…”

“I wanted to answer you. Then you ran your hand over my arm and over my back. I wanted to roll over but then I realized you’d been dreaming; you hopped out of bed so fast, I never had the chance.” He readjusted his grip on you, “But, my GOD, Y/N, I was so hard. I couldn’t go back to sleep for hours.”

“How did I say it?” You licked your lips, imagining Sam doing all those things to you that he had in your dream.

“Needy,” he began, nuzzling into your neck now so you could feel his lips against your skin as he answered. “Like you were begging but it was with pleasure, then you started breathing faster. I want to make you sound like that out here in the real world.” He swallowed thickly, “I want you to sound like that for me. What was I doing?”

You paused, “You were touching me.”

“Where?”

In a moment of bravery, you took his hand and moved it between your thighs. If this was gonna happen, this was gonna goddamn happen. You arched your back with a gasp when he squeezed his hand over your mound. “Uunh!”

“Were my fingers inside you?” His voice was getting rougher and you swore he was heating up. Either that or the room was getting hot. Or both. 

“No, just—”

He kissed your neck, cutting off your thoughts, “Guide me.”

You froze, the reality of the moment hitting you. Suddenly he was sliding his hand away and pulling away. 

“If you don’t want to do this, I will stop right now.” His hazel eyes searching your face. “I’m not going to pressure you.”

But the absence of his hand and body were worse than uncomfortable. In that moment, you made up your mind. Leaning forward before he got the wrong idea you grabbed his arm as he started to turn away, “I want this. I want you.” Placing his hand back on your body.

A smile spread across his face, splaying his hand over your stomach, then started to fidget with the button of your jeans. “Guide me.”

“Keep going.” You used one hand to pop the button so Sam could pull the fabric away, letting his fingers run along the top of your panties.

“What did I do next?” He started to slide his hand down while he waited for your answer.

“You slid your fingers between…” gasping as soon as his fingertips slipped past your lips, gently nudging your clit, “Yeah, there.” Your words devolving into a moan as he pressed the swelling nerve bundle. 

“Oh my God,” Sam breathed, pressing his whole body harder against you, “Slippery.” He slid one finger farther, pressing at your entrance and your body begged for his invasion. He obliged, pushing one long finger inside. “Did I do this?”

Biting your lip, you arched into his hand. “No. But don’t stop.”

“Did I kiss you?” His lips brushed the shell of your ear as he asked. The shiver passing through your body on the wave of his voice. 

“I don’t know.” You admitted. You were too distracted to remember the details of your dream anymore. Reality obliterated all recall. 

“Can I?”

“God yes,” You rolled towards Sam as he lifted his head to press his mouth to yours. His tongue immediately forcing its way in. You threw your leg up over his hip, gasping as he pushed two fingers inside your channel. This time, you clutched at the fabric of his shoulder, your hips moving on their own as you rode out the pleasure he was bringing you. 

“Was it just this?” His voice affecting you as much as his fingers. “Did I make you cum on my hand?”

Biting your lip, you nodded. 

Sam was watching your face while he massaged and teased you. “Do you want to cum like this?”

“Unnnh.”

“Or do you want more?” To accent the last word, Sam pushed his fingers completely inside, curling them with gentle pressure. 

A short cry punched out of you as he hit the sweet spot. “M-more.”

“With pleasure.” Slowly sliding his fingers from your body, he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. You couldn’t help but stare. Even though you’d seen both Winchesters bare-chested a number of times, this time felt like the first. Your breath hitched, your heart sped up, and your body, well, it was already ready. “Do I meet your expectations?” he grinned.

“Very much,” you admitted. 

He raised his eyebrows at the same time an adorable smirk graced his face. He leaned in to kiss you, pressing you back into the cushions. “Were you naked?”

You nodded.

“Did I undress you?”

“I—” you thought, or at least tried to, “I don’t remember.”

“I wanna undress you,” his warm hands slid up along your sides beneath your sweatshirt. “I need you naked.”

Words failed again and all you could do was nod. He removed your sweatshirt first, then bra, followed by jeans and panties. All the while running his hands over your skin. When you were bare, he tucked you into the corner positioning you; bending your legs so your heels were braced on the cushions. You were open, exposed for Sam as you could feel yourself getting more aroused as he stood back to admire you. 

“I can’t wait to taste you.” He said, almost in a whisper. You could see the bulge in his pants as he pressed his hands over it with a groan. “If I do anything wrong, tell me and I’ll stop.”

You nodded and opened your arms. Sam fell forward into them, his lips against yours in a deep kiss. His torso was hot against your bare skin. You wanted to wrap around him, but he was quickly on the move, kissing your neck, down over your breasts, continuing down your stomach until he reached his goal. Pausing a moment, he pulled apart your folds, blowing gently against the wet heat. “Sam,” you moaned. 

“Close.” He said, looking up at you with a quick wink before dipping his head down and running his tongue along your slit. 

Nerve endings alight, you threw your legs over his strong shoulders, plunged one hand into his hair and pulled him closer. Your other hand gripping the couch cushion behind your head. 

Your core wound up, your orgasm swelling as Sam’s talented tongue and fingers worked over you. Just as you were about to pull him hard against you, he eased up, slipping a fingertip over your clit while he kissed your inner thigh. 

“Sam.” You breathed. 

He growled against your skin, his hands moving to curl up and grip your legs tightly. “There it is.”

Your hips were still moving, seeking the friction to bring you to climax. “Sam,” you said again. 

He shuddered, biting gently on your thigh this time. “You need to see what you’ve done to me.” Leaning in, he pressed his mouth against your swollen cunt, his tongue seeking your clit. Torturing the nerves by swirling his tongue, causing your orgasm to rush to the surface. 

You cried out, bucking against his face while he held you tight. Continuing until your body began to twitch with oversensitivity. You vaguely felt him release you and when you opened your eyes, Sam Winchester stood before you in his bare glory. His body truly was as beautiful as his soul. Tanned, toned, and tattooed, he gazed down at you with affection and raw desire. When your eyes worked their way down to his cock, you wanted nothing more than to have him split you in half.

Evenly proportioned, his cock was engorged, and his hand was stroking it gently. “This is what you’ve done.” He said, his voice strained, “I’ve never wanted anybody more than I want you right now.”

You opened your arms again. 

He let out a breath and his mouth twitched into his adorable sideways grin. Reaching down, he pulled you to the edge of the cushion and teased your entrance with his fingers. He then slid his arms around your waist, his lips to your ear, “Wrap around me.”

You squawked when he lifted you easily and began walking towards the door. His erection rubbing your folds as he moved. You moaned softly. “Sam, what are you doing?”

“Dean finds us fucking in here, he’s going to shoot me. A lot.”

“But it’s my couch.”

“Too, late,” he chuckled as he stepped into the hallway. He turned his head to kiss you. “Besides, I want you in my bed. I don’t know if that couch can take what I’m about to do to you.”

You shuddered. “Hurry.”

He wasted no time. Upon entering his room and kicking the door closed behind you, he hit his bed on his knees, walking up it, falling down on top of you with your head positioned on the pillows. He hooked one arm under your knee, hoisting it up and opening you up for him. His heavy cock brushing against your cunt. 

You both moaned.

“Oh, sweet...fuck,” you gasped, “I need it.”

“You got it,” Sam growled in return, looking down where your bodies were about to meet, moving his hips to position his weeping cock where you wanted him, then tipping forward and sliding himself inside you.

You felt your walls in their hot stretch as he penetrated. Your back arched; offering you up to him. When his hips met yours, he stopped. You gazed at each other for a minute, or an hour, you didn’t really know. When your body was starting to twitch, you tightened your muscles around him, “Sam.” You begged.

Suddenly he was snapping his hips, fucking you well. A hard grunt burst from his mouth as his hips met yours. He pulled back slowly only to push back inside. “You feel so good,” he moaned, enjoying the silken heat that swallowed him. Leaning down, he sucked on your breast, causing you to moan his name again. Moaning his name like _that_. A shiver ran through him at the same time he felt your hands in his hair. You tugged, pulling him back up to meet your lips. 

You kissed him. You kissed him deep and you kissed him hard. His tongue dancing with yours as they slipped against each other. Sam Winchester. You never dreamed...well actually, you totally dreamed of this day. Never really thinking it would come true. 

Humming into your mouth, Sam’s need increased. Coming up for air, he gazed down at you with a grin, “Harder.” He said softly, reaching up to grasp his headboard with both hands, your leg still hooked over one arm, stretching you and intensifying his thrusts.

“Harder,” you agreed, reaching to dig your nails into his thigh, the one you COULD reach. With that, he began pounding into you, using the headboard as leverage. Each thrust hitting deeper and harder than before. Your body was singing with pleasure as he rocked you. You don’t remember when you started screaming. Later you will vaguely recall alternating between calling his name and various other things like, “Yes!” And “Fuck me!” Seemed common choices. Your core was tightening again as another orgasm built.

Before you got too close, Sam let go, and let your leg fall to the outside of his. He braced himself on his fists, hovering above you, “I don’t wanna come yet.” He began a leisurely pace of pumping himself in and out. “You okay?”

Swallowing with a nod, “Almost came again,” you uttered breathlessly. 

“Almost?” He snapped a little harder, clearly enjoying the surprised grunt you gave.

“Yeah,” you moaned, rocking your hips up to meet his. 

Rising on his knees, he pushed your thighs even wider. His eyes were drawn to his cock sliding in and out of you. Slowly, deliberately, he slid his hand up your thigh, over your hip, to your core. He pushed his thumb down directly on your clit. 

Your whole body jerked, “Sam!”

“Yeah,” he grunted, riding you harder while he massaged the nerve bundle in time with his thrusts. “Come again. Come for me again.”

To your surprise, it didn’t take long for you to be shuddering through your second orgasm, compliments of Sam Winchester. He let you lie shuddering as he still rode you. “My mouth.” You responded suddenly.

“Mmm?” He moaned as he paused, his hazel eyes burning into yours.

”Want you. In my mouth.” Bracing your hands beneath you and hoisting yourself against his headboard and moaning as his cock slipped out. His hand immediately moving to stroke himself as he watched you get into position. 

“You do huh? You want me to fuck your mouth?’

“Yeah. Please?”

Sam obliged, again gripping his headboard, this time, he slowly pushed his cock into your mouth. Filthy moans and utterances fell from his lips. You dug your nails into his perfect ass as you sucked. “Oh god. Oh fuck… your mouth… oh..” He growled as his cock twitched hard and you just knew he was close. “I’m gonna...NNNN!!!”

With a lunge, he pulled out of your mouth with a pop and jerked his orgasm over your heaving chest. Hot spurts running down your breasts and stomach, into the creases of your legs. When he had no more left to give, Sam rocked back, dropping onto his ass between your splayed legs. You sat for a while panting at each other.

“If I keep looking at you like that, I’m gonna get hard again.” Sam moaned, rolling from the bed to grab a towel.

“I’m ok with that.”


End file.
